The mangaka can't decide if he separates us or not!
by b2utycrystall
Summary: My version of the events that happens after Lesson 551. It's been 2 weeks since Okita left. Things have changed, comrades have left for the battlefield. And her longing, no, their longing for their friends might lead them back to them again. Be it for the better, or the worse.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! After reading the raws for 551, I'm emotional as hell now -blows into tissue- SO MUCH OKIKAGU! But this is my version of the things that will happen afterwards. Yes, it will be weird to read this as the manga progresses BUT OKIKAGU! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: If I owned Gintama, Okita and Kagura would be together already.

* * *

Hey, Sadist, you remember how we first met, yes?

Do you remember how our rivalry began? You do, yes? It happened after the Sakura viewing party. That crazy jan-ken-pon match. It was my first time playing it but I had so much fun. It was ridiculous, yes?

I miss the peaceful days; the days we spent catching pantsu thieves, the days we spent shooting Madao's nipples, the days we spent squabbling over our beetles.

Where are those days now?

I know; I know you had to go to Kyou because that's where the war begins. I know that war is inevitable. I know yet I yearn for the days where you and those scums the people of Edo call the police were around. It's been 2 weeks since you've left. Word is, Kyou is decorated by the blood of the new Shogun's enemies and allies alike. I haven't heard from any of you. It's so boring here in Edo... When will you be back to play with me?

* * *

"Kagura-chan," Otae called out. "It's time for dinner!" The vermilion hair girl flinched at the work dinner. Did Shinpachi cook it? Or did anaego prepared this herself... She slapped herself on her cheeks and got up to make her way to the dining room, telling herself that she will die if she doesn't eat anaego's food. (Vinny: Eh, aren't you more likely to die from eating this piece of sh- *Flies away due to Otae's flying kick*)

"I will die if I don't eat it. God will punish me from wasting food!" She kept mumbling as she made her way there. Since Edo was falling into chaos following the war that broke out in Kyou, the residents of the Yorozuya and Otae's Snack Bar moved out to the Shimura Dojo in the outskirts of the city to seek refuge.

Many of their friends had joined the war, unwilling to sit aside while their country is being destroyed by the new shogun. Some, were seeking revenge for the old shogun while others just wanted to protect what was precious to them. The Onibawanshuu, the Kyuubei household, the Katsura Faction and even Madao. War was officially declared a week ago and since then, no one has been in contact with them.

As the members of the Shimura Dojo sat down for dinner (glad that Shinpachi made dinner today instead of Otae), no one said a work. Yes, this is much unlike them but no one could find any words to say. They were all worried sick about those who had gone to war but all they could do was sit there.

They felt so, so very helpless.

"I'm done with my dinner, thank you, it was delicious." Kagura placed her chopsticks down and grabbed her umbrella, walking out of the room.

Gintoki sighed, using his pinky to dig his ear, "she's just going to sit at the rooftop again?"

"There's no helping it, we are all waiting. " Shinpachi grimaced while collecting the dishes. "To her, that's the one place where she can see when someone is approaching."

"A certain asshole sadist?"

"Probably."

* * *

Kagura laid back on the roof, staring at the bright moon in the skies. It looks so beautiful, shimmering in the starry night skies. "Will the moon become bloody one day too..?" she whispered. "Everything that was beautiful for me are all in a bright shade of red now..."

Tak. tak. tak.

Kagura sat up straight on alert and surveyed the exterior of the dojo. Tak. Tak. Tak. The footsteps still sounded far away but there was no doubt about it, someone was approaching in the direction of the Dojo. It was great that Yatos had heightened senses of hearing for situations like this.. Was it a friendly? Or...

She leapt down from the roof and rushed to the entrance and got into a fighting stance. If this was truly a foe, she will protect her precious family from it. She couldn't afford losing anymore of the people she loved and she promised a certain Sadist to not lose to anyone.

After all, they have yet to decide who was the strongest between them.

"Kagura-chan!?" Shinpachi whispered loudly, katana drawn as he rushed towards her with Gintoki and Tama-san. They had heard Kagura's commotion on the top of the roof and rushed to join her after ensuring that Otae, Gengai and Otose were in a room together, with Catherine protecting them.

"Well then," Gintoki's eyes sharpened as he took out his bokuto from his waistband. "Who dares to step in the land protected by the Yorozu-"

"It's not a foe."

"Eh?" The Yorozuya trio looked at Tama-san, puzzled. Her eyes were fixed on the darkness and scanning the presence that they could not see yet.

"This guy is in my data." She rushed forward and disappeared into the forest. The trio kept their fighting stances up. It's not that they didn't trust her but it was better to be safe then sorry. When she re-appeared with the mystery person in tow, they didn't know what to feel but they were definitely all shocked.

"Jimmy!?"

"It's not Jimmy..." he panted in between heavy breaths. "It's Yamaza-..." Before he could finish his words, Yamazaki's conscience faded into darkness.

"OI!? ZAKI!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: -Still overflowing with OkiKagu after official English translations came out.

Review Replies:

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only HE BE LIKE SENPAI NOTICED HIM YO.

jerkygirl It's not a letter, it's more like her train of thoughts (: (I don't think you can send letters properly in the middle of war..) I'm basing this on the fact that despite her exterior character is rowdy as hell, she actually thinks a lot about the things she cares for!

* * *

"Honestly," Otae whispered while biting her lower lip. "How did he even manage to make it here with all this injuries..." The others in the household wondered the same too as Otae began tending to his wounds. There were deep cuts all over his body and a big gash across his back. His clothes were thorn and tattered, covered in random dirt and patches of blood all over.

Gintoki just laid on his side with a hand propping his head up, the look on his face dark. Just exactly what was going on in Kyou? Why has Jimmy-kun come back from there and what was with his injuries? (Yamazaki: I'M NOT JIMMY! Vinny: -Stabs him with a katana in the ass- Damare, Jimmy.) The mood in the room was heavy.

Otae closed the first aid box and gave everyone a reassuring smile, "he will be fine. Just needs some rest. I have tended to all his wounds so his life shouldn't be in too much danger."

"Well," Otose exhaled as she pulled away her cigarettes from her lips. "It's late already, let's head to bed. It's not like he will wake up anytime soon." Everyone nodded in silent agreement and one by one, they left the room. Being the last to leave, Kagura took a look back before slowly closing the doors.

 _Sadist, are you alright? You haven't lost to anyone yet, right?_

* * *

"EVERYONE! WAKE UP!" Shinpachi yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran down the hallways when... "UWAH!" ... He got blown away by a flying door.

"Shut up, you damn pair of glasses." Kagura glared at him while rubbing his eyes.

Barely recovering, a vein popped up on his forehead. "Kagura-chan! This isn't the time for this! Yamazaki-san woke u- OOOF!" He spat out a few drops of blood after receiving a flying kick to the gut and lay there, motionless.

"You damn pair of glasses! People usually say the important information out first, yes?" She spat on him before running towards the guest room, hoping her questions can be answered there. "Please, anything about how that bastard is doing will do. That's not too much to ask for, yes? Just as Kagura was about to barge through the room door, she stopped in her tracks upon hearing a voice.

"Please don't strain yourself too much."

"Thank you, Tama-san."

Slowly, the porcelain doll turned her back towards the door and sat on the porch, deciding that she should probably wait for the rest before going in. She couldn't have her reunion yet but that doesn't mean no one else deserves it, yes?

* * *

"Oi, Jimmy. Why are you back in Edo?"

"Danna, it's not Jimmy, it's Yamazaki." His left eyes twitched in annoyance. Honestly, this guys. Still as carefree as ever with all the war and bloodshed going on. Well, he knew that it was just a facade.

How can anyone feel alive after all that has happen and with all that's to come? Nothing but misery.

Gengai smirked. "Are those no good police all dead already? Is that why you came running back?"

"It's not that! It's just..." Something was wrong. For Yamazaki to not even come up with a plain Jimmy retort, the situation must be real bad. "Everyone, please listen to me."

* * *

When we arrived at Kyou, we settled down quickly and got to work, assembling our forces and assigning our stations. We instigated small rebellions all over the country that continued to fuel the flame that were already burning. Things were going very well, our forces grew rapidly.

We should have expected them to strike fast.

As you guys know, 1 week ago, war was officially declared. The Shogun moved most of the imperial forces to Kyou and launched an all out attack. Air ships filled the night skies and began firing as foot soldiers stormed the villages, we barely held our ground against them. As it stands, both sides are desperate.

I was sent back to Edo to guide remaining rebellion forces to Kyou but on my way back... everyone except for me were exterminated by... Naraku forces. I barely escaped. To top it off, a day prior to reaching Edo, I lost all contact with the main headquarters at Kyou... I'm not sure what's the situation there now... Going to the Yorozuya house was no option for me, I wasn't even sure if you guys were still there that's why I came to the Dojo...

* * *

Kagura's breath was held the whole time. Zaki lost contact with the Sadist? No way...

"If that's the case isn't it obvious? The Naraku forces have already made their move on Kyou."

As if the mood in the room wasn't dark enough. Otose's words broke something in them. Those stupid police who made promises to be back. As much as they wanted to believe, the situation sounded much too grave.

"I'm going."

"K-kagura-chan..."

The youngest stood up, determined flames burning in her eyes. "I'm going to Kyou. I can't protect anything by staying in Edo anymore. The only solution is to go to Kyou and wreck havoc, yes?"

Gintoki snickered before roaring in laughter. Everyone stared at him, not surprised at all, a few smiles even showed up, before he stopped and grinned widely at his surrogate daughter. "I expect nothing lesser from the little monster I have been raising."

"W-what are you guys saying? Going there means your lives will be in dange-"

"Danger? Did you say danger?" Gintoki turned to Yamazaki with deadpanned eyes. Otose smiled while dragging her cigarettes, these guys never change even in the face of certain death. "Oi oi, did you damage your head Jimmy? Should we get you checked there too? Or did you lose your testicl*** and the trauma got to your brain? Shall we go get you a new pair?"

Even though he sighed, Shinpachi had a warm smile on his face. "Yamazaki-san, now that things have come to this point, don't expect to stop him, her, or me." The Yorozuya trio stood up side by side and grinned widely. "They are the ones who will be in danger once we arrive there."

"You guys..."

"I will go too."

"T-tama-san!?" Yamazaki panicked but... the warm smile on her face... The determination from the three of them.

"It will be alright, whatever happens... the Yorozuya are here for everyone."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Still pretty much crying over latest chapter. Everyone is predicting a time skip. Guess that is most likely right now. Some people are actually thinking Sougo will die since the historical character he is modeled after died to Tuberculosis but I think a lot of people forgot that Mitsuba died to that. The original Mitsuba died of old age !

Review Replies:

Leekagura: sankyuuu o/o

Eizleina: I don't think it will be right for a Gintama fic to not be a bit trollish HAHAHA. SO I tried my best to put in some jokes QQ -throws Kamui and a Katana at you-

Rinfantasy: GOGO~!

Jerkygirl: Well, we will be insulting someone else this chapter ;x

Cameo: Thank you ^w^~!

* * *

5 days later...

For the most part, Yamazaki's wounds didn't threaten to open again though, not fully healed. This meant that they could finally head out. "Seriously, you guys just came back from that hell hole and now you are travelling to another one. Do you guys have a death wish or something?"

"Let them be, Otose. Just don't die you freaking brats." Gengai snickered, giving Sadaharu a light pat when he barked happily in reply. It was decided that only the Yorozuya Trio, Sadaharu, Tama and Yamazaki would travel to Kyou. Using an air ship was much to dangerous given the current situation and if the others were to follow, they would only be a burden travelling by foot.

Shinpachi threw a worried look at Otae who merely smiled at him. She walked forward and stood in front of him. "Shin-chan."

"Aneue..."

"I won't ask to go this time, you don't need extra worries on your mind." As much as she wanted to, Otae knew it was impossible this time. The best way to help them... was to stay here and await their return. "Bring everyone back, ok? Including... the gorilla you promised to serve tea to." A flashback of the last moments the Shimura siblings spent with Kondo appeared in Shinpachi's mind. Yes... everyone made a promise to return and he would make one more right now.

"I promised you the last time, I kept it, didn't I? I will promise you once more."

"That's my Shin-chan!" Otae smiled and hugged hi-

"EXCUSE ME ANEUE, I DON'T MEAN TO BE RUDE BUT, YOU'RE HUGGING MY GLASSES NOT ME. THAT'S NOT SHIN-CHAN YOU KNOW. THAT'S NOT YOUR LITTLE BROTHER. YOUR LITTLE BROTHER HAS A MUCH BETTER FRAME THAN THAT."

"Oh my, Shin-chan! When did you learn human ventriloquism!?"

"ANEUE!" Everyone broke out into big laughter at this scene.

"Alright you stinky brats, let's move out!"

"O!" They all cheered and waved goodbye.

"REMEMBER TO BRING BACK SOUVENIRS!" Catherine yelled as their silhouettes slowly disappeared from view into the forest. The sun was shinning so brightly that day, as if representing everyone's hopes. Otae closed her eyes and placed her hand to her chest.

"Everyone, please be safe."

Otose placed a hand on Otae's shoulder. "Don't worry about them, they still got rent to pay."

"Yeah, they do, don't they?" She smiled bitterly.

* * *

"Ehto... Tama-san..."

"Yes?"

"Can you put me down..." he sweat-dropped while being carried bridal style by her.

"You will be nothing but a burden if I were to do that. Now please, keep quiet." The Yorozuya trio snickered at Jimmy's traumatized face. He knew that she didn't mean it that way... On foot, it took about 4-5 days to reach Kyou and they were in a rush. Since he wasn't fully healed, he was nothing but a physical burden but still...

"DAMN IT HURTS TO GET SHOT DOWN..." Yamazaki cried mentally.

"Serve you right, Zaki." Gintoki gave him a smug look as they continued dashing through the woods. "Still trying to hit on our poster girl? After that puking incident? To think she made the meal for you with her heart and soul..." He gave a dramatic sad look.

"Danna! Please don't bring up the past- Eh? Tama-san? Why did you suddenly tighten your grip?" I guess robots held grudges too. " OW OW OW! TAMA-SAN! PLEASE GO EASY ON ME!

Her monotone eyes slowly turned red, recalling the actions of Yamazaki after receiving her self made anpan. "I'm merely afraid you will fall."

"TAMA-SAN I WON'T FALL! BUT AT THIS RATE YOU ARE GOING TO CREATE NE-" Crackle. "UWAHHHHHHH!" A few birds flew of the tree as Yamazaki's voice resounded throughout the forest. Not even a day out and this kind of things are already happening. Seriously, they might actually take a month to reach Kyou at this rate...

* * *

"Your eyes have become clearer ever since the decision to go to Kyou."

Kagura looked down from the branch she was sitting on to see Gintoki leaning against the base of the tree, patting a napping Sadaharu. They had decided to take a short break to tend to Yamazaki's "mysterious" new wounds. "I don't know what you are talking about, Gin-chan..."

"You're still young you get that!? Papa won't approve of any random snotty brats! I don't want your real Papi to come after my head, Gin-san still has a long life ahead!" Gintoki spat. He lowered his head slowly and spoke so silently that Kagura couldn't hear as the wind blew wildly, "though, if it was a certain Sadistic brat, I wouldn't mind helping you fight Umibozu for your happiness."

"Did you say something, the wind was too big I couldn't hear anything."

"Nah, it's nothing." He slotted his arm back into his hakama and walked back to where the other 3 was waiting.

"Gin-chan sure is behaving weirdly huh, Sadaharu? Must be due to the lack of sugar in his system. I won't be surprised if he just drops dead here." He barked in response and she jumped off the tree and on to his back, ready to join back her allies. Just as they were strolling back to them, Sadaharu suddenly stopped and got into a defensive, crouching stance, baring his teeth."

"ARF!"

"Sadaharu..." Kagura jumped off him and raised her alertness. Someone was near... what would anyone be doing in a forest like this?

"KAGURA!"

"GIN-CHAN!" Upon hearing him call out her name, she and Sadaharu sped up, closing in on the sounds of swords clashing. Who could it be...?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; Here comes chapter 4! Time to find out what's going on eh~

Review Replies:

Kiengh : Thank you ^~^

Jerkygirl : -imitates Sougo- DIE HIJIKATA, YOU BASTARD!

Cameo : You will find out a bit here!

Eizleina : ONIONS! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Rinfantasy : Jimmy characters will be harassed to death one day.

* * *

" GIN-CHAN!" When Kagura rushed into the forest clearing, she and Sadaharu immediately leapt into action, peeling off an attacker aiming for Gintoki's back. "You will explain what's going on, yes?"

"There's nothing to explain, just a bunch of pest," he grunted, swinging his bokuto into the faces of the enemies. "Good news is they don't seem like Naraku... Protect the injured!"

"I know that..."

Their opponents were not the Naraku as the mark was no where to be found, but it was still a mini army of 100 odd people. Probably allies of the Bakufu. To top it off, they had to protect the injured Yamazaki as well, adding to their burden.

"Ugh! YAMAZAKI-SAN!" Shinpachi rushed towards him, wanting to stop the person aiming for his neck but... they were out of his reach! Yamazaki closed his eyes and waited for his blood to spill but...

Shing.

A slash. The attacker fell over before his sword could reach Yamazaki. "E-eh...?" he slowly opened his eyes. A girl in a short black kimono stood before him, sheathing her sword as the man before her fell to the ground, a strange scar appearing on his neck. That back was so familiar... "You... Aren't you supposed to be in Kyou?!"

Kagura kicked away a half dead corpse and turned to look at the mysterious new ally, a smile slowly forming on her face. She would recognize that blonde hair anywhere though it had been awhile since they last met.

"Yaemon!" said person smiled and gave them a small bow before unsheathing her sword again, waltzing beautifully around the battlefield and leaving nothing but death in her trail. With her help, it wasn't long before the final attacker fell unconscious to the ground. Trampling across the bodies of their enemies, Kagura jumped to hug Yaemon. "It's been so long, yes?"

Tama helped Yamazaki up and made their way to Kagura. "Thanks for the save, I thought I was dead meat back there..."

"You..." Gintoki loomed over Yaemon. He knocked her head, earning a small yelp from her. "What are you doing here? Running away again, you damn brat? Gin-san isn't going to save you, you know? I've got enough on my hands. And you better not be aiming for my nipple again!"

"Tch."

"Tch!? You were aiming for it weren't you! You brat!" he grabbed her head and started giving her a noogie as she struggled in his iron grip.

"Save? It looked like I was helping you guys out!" Yaemon's eyes twitch. Seriously, why do all the people he know have to be so problematic? He let her go, glaring, and started digging his nose again.

"So, have the Bakufu's executioners decided to rebel as well?"

She looked at him silently. "There is no way I can stand by NobuNobu... he murdered my brother after all. Let's make haste, I will explain what I'm doing here on the way."

* * *

The moment it was announced that NobuNobu was the new Shogun, I knew we were in trouble. There was no way that man will not try to exterminate the Ikeda family after what has happened. Luckily for us, the chaos you guys created on Koukujo Island bought us some time. I evacuated the entire household to a safe house in the north outskirts of the city.

We lived there silently as days past while keeping up with the news. We wanted to defy the new Bakufu but we weren't sure what to do. That's when that man found us. I was out in the forest, searching for some herbs when I felt a presence. "Show yourself, and I might spare your life."

"Technically, I've already spared your life once so, aren't you kind of in my debt?" he leapt down from the tree and stared at me with monotone eyes. When I saw his face, I understood what he meant. Yes, I was in his debt; in the debt of him and his group.

Okita Sougo was standing before me.

"You! I thought..."

"We were going to Kyou? Yeah yeah, we are on the way there now. I just had to make a quick stop." Even with all that has happened to him, he seemed so casual about his surroundings as he leaned against the tree, arms folded. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the wind. "The weather is relaxing today..."

I looked up at the sky as the clouds floated by, "it sure is."

When he opened his eyes again, they were dead serious. The air around him tensed as he spoke. "You should know why I'm here." Of course I knew, they were starting a rebellion army, gathering comrades and they knew our situation.

"The Ikeda family will gladly partake."

The whole of my family moved to Kyou and assisted in the rebellion. Since the official declaration of war, air communication has been cut off. Yamazaki was late in coming back so they requested for me to go search for him.

* * *

Hearing Yaemon's words, Kagura felt a small wave of relief wash over her. Nothing terrible was going on yet, just that communications were cut off. That Sadist had yet to break his promise.

"In any case, it will be hard to tell them that you guys are on the way so it's better to give them a surprise, right?" Yaemon smiled gently. "We should stop for today, it's night time already. Let's make camp here." In the distance, I wolf's howl was heard.

Shinpachi nodded as he helped get Yamazaki off Tama-san. "Let's rest inside the small cave by the lake, we can take turns keeping watch."

* * *

"He speaks of you often." Kagura was a bit startled to hear Yaemon's voice, it was her turn to keep watch so everyone should be asleep.

"He?"

"Okita Sougo." Kagura's heart skipped a beat a upon hearing his name.

"What has that bastard been saying?" she picked up a rock and tossed it into the lake. "Probably calling me a pig, yes?"

"Among other things, yes." She smiled, seating herself beside Kagura.

"That bastard... Don't let your mind be polluted by him Yaemon-chan! I'm going to crush his ass when I see hi-"

"But he speaks mostly of the promise you guys made."

Kagura fell silent, hugging her legs to herself as she recalled the last moments they spent brawling in a river in Edo. So, you better not lose to anyone else. She remembered those words. "Did he say he will beat my ass when we meet again?"

"Yes., he told me about how he won't lose to anyone because he was going to crush a certain China girl when he returns to Edo."

"Among other things?"

"Above everything."

Kagura felt a mysterious warmth in her heart upon hearing those words. She smiled and gazed at the reflection of the moon in the lake.

"That idiot. I'm the one who will beat his ass."

* * *

A/N: To avoid confusion. I'm using Asaemon's new name, Yaemon.


End file.
